


Remember

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Stranded 'verse [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Death, Love, M/M, Remember, Romance, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>last in the starnded 'verse series</p><p>he couldnt remember everything, but there was one thing he did remember and that was how much he loved ianto jones</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> based on the assumption that Jack will eventually become the Face of Boe

He couldn't remember everything about him.

For instance, he couldn't remember precisely which tie he had worn with which suit. Nor could he remember which outfit had been his special favourite.

He was unable to recall just how beautiful he was after a night of passionate love making.

He couldn't remember exactly how tall he was or how much he had weighed. He couldn't remember what his favourite colour was. Red? Blue? Something drew him to green. No idea why.

He wasn't able to match the names of his family to the faces but he still remembered most of the names. The ones that had been especially important.

He didn't remember exactly what shade of blue his eyes had been or just how his laugh sounded and how bright his grin was.

Whenever he called up a picture in his mind it was hazy and out of focus.

He often saw him in his dreams, smelt him, felt him, heard him. Tasted him even.

But he still couldn't remember exactly what he had looked like.

The battered old tin box he had kept his memories in had fallen prey to a fire long ago. The one photo he had managed to retrieve eventually crumbled to dust from age.

No, Captain Jack Harkness- now the Face of Boe- couldn't remember everything.

But one thing he always remembered was just how much he had loved Ianto Jones.


End file.
